Hugo's First Love
by Narnian Pirate
Summary: When Hugo Cabret sees another orphan being terrorized by the station inspector he knows he has to help her. Hugo/OC


**Disclaimer: **I did not create the Hugo characters and the OC is an original creation of Narnia4ever62 with interpretation by me.

**Author's Note: **This short story is for you Narnia4ever62. Thanks for your suggestion and I hope you like the way I interpreted your OC. I wanted to make this is story have a bit of romance, but not too much since Hugo is only 12. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. Depending on the success of this one I may or may not be writing a sequel with Evanna (of course only if you like Narnia4ever62!). Please tell me what you think.

The whistle blew loud and clear. A young girl named Evanna Clyde got off the train and hurried down the platform. Holding her guitar in one hand and using her other hand to push her long brown hair behind her ear, Evanna's bright, green eyes darted nervously from person to person.

Finding a seat in front of the nearest café, she sat down and propped her guitar up on her lap. Taking a deep breath, she began to play and sing. Her clear voice filled the station and many people stopped for a few minutes to watch and throw a bit of money into her guitar case.

Meanwhile, Hugo Cabret with his pale, blue eyes curiously watched the girl from his usual perch in the clock. He smiled for a second. She was, after all, a pretty good singer. Suddenly the station inspector appeared.

"Excuse me miss… er…"

"Evanna Clyde, sir." She whispered and glanced at the guitar case.

"Well, Miss. Clyde, I'll have to ask you to leave. There is no performing in the train station unless you are hired by one of the cafés."

"Oh, why, I… I'm sorry… I'll…"

"Do you happen to have any parents Miss. Clyde?"

"Well, yes, I… they just…they're gone."

"That unfortunately means I'll have to send you to the orphanage!" Gustave Dastè exclaimed and clamped down hard on the young girl's arm.

"Wait, but I… NO!" She yelled and tried to pull away from his grasp, but she wasn't strong enough.

Hugo's eyes darted furiously from the inspector to the girl and he got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He always hated to see this happen to any orphans like him, but this girl seemed different somehow.

As soon as he saw the station inspector begin to pull her away he couldn't take it any longer. For some reason he knew he had to help her, but how?

Think, think, think. He told himself.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Hugo ran down through the machinery and to the little window where he could see into Gustave's office.

"In you go, and it's off to the orphanage for you!" He shouted and pushed Evanna into one of his horrible metal cages.

Evanna was crying, sobbing that is. Hugo took several shuddering breaths, trying not to cry himself.

"Hello? Yes, it's another orphan. I know! It seems that the station has been filled with them lately. This one was trying to play a guitar for money…"

Seizing the moment, Hugo climbed out of the little window he was hiding in and carefully made his way to the coat rack behind the inspector.

Bang, Crash!

"Wait, what was that?" Gustave shouted and whirled around.

Hugo grabbed the keys off of the station inspector's desk and opened the cage. He put his finger to his lips and widened his eyes, grabbing the girl's soft gentle hand in his rough callused one and pulling her along through the window.

"What, how, where did you go you little ragamuffin you?" He shouted in angry confusion. "No, not you sir. The orphan escaped." Hanging up the phone, Gustave glanced down to where his dog Max sat.

"And why didn't you do anything?" He shouted.

Max simply lied his head on his front paws and sighed.

"Where did you come from?" Evanna asked her rescuer as he lead her through the clocks.

"I… I live here. I'm an orphan too."

"But he could have caught you." She replied, her emerald eyes widening in fear.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What's your name?" Hugo asked the girl and gently took his hand to wipe the tears off her freckled cheeks, he hated to see anyone upset.

"Evanna, Evanna Clyde." She stated proudly and brushed his hand away from her face. "What's yours?"

"I'm Hugo, Hugo Cabret."

"Hugo Cabret…" Evanna lingered over the name. "Sounds like a book character."

Hugo smiled, "You like to read?"

"Read and write."

"So do I, but I don't have much time for it anymore."

"Oh, me either."

Hugo lead Evanna up the ladder to the large clock. It was almost sunset and the lights of Paris shined brightly.

"How beautiful!" Evanna smiled and grabbed Hugo's hand.

Hugo glanced at her silently and gave a shy grin. He knew his face was probably turning red, but he didn't care.

Evanna herself had butterflies in her stomach, unsure of Hugo's reaction to her sudden gesture, but his hand enclosed tightly around hers and they stood watching up at the Eiffel Tower for a few moments.

"You saved my life Hugo, you may think you didn't, but you really did." Evanna looked at her new friend and smiled brightly.

Hugo just shrugged back shyly.

"Wait here a moment." He said.

Hugo Cabret came back with Evanna's guitar.

"My guitar! How did you ever get it back?"

"I don't know, I just knew you'd need it. I took it while we were escaping."

Evanna gave Hugo a huge hug and he hugged her back. He really liked her. Then she did something Hugo didn't expect at all. Evanna gently kissed Hugo's cheek. Hugo blushed. He didn't want to admit that he'd liked it.

Late that night when most of the station's shops had closed down and most people were at home in bed Hugo watched Evanna board the train again. She thought it would be best if she got out of Paris before she endangered Hugo anymore. Before she left she gave Hugo some of the money she'd made from playing guitar and kissed him again. He told her to keep the money, but she insisted he kept it and told him she hoped they'd meet again.

Hugo waved to Evanna as the train pulled out of the station. Tears had come to her eyes once again, but these were happy tears. She was happy she'd met Hugo Cabret. Hugo sighed when the train had finally disappeared. He'd see Evanna again, someday… someday.


End file.
